Haunted
by moonlightstar12
Summary: AU Allen’s just moved to a new house, and everything’s fine until he and his visitors start to hear noises. And then, they see the ghosts. Yullen, other undecided pairings
1. New Home

Haunted

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: Shonen-ai! And OOCness.

Summary: AU Allen's just moved to a new house, and everything's fine until he and his visitors start to hear noises. And then, they see the ghost.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, and never will!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"1344 Elm Drive," Allen read off the rusty, metal plate attached to the gate as he set his bag down. "This is it, Timcampy," he said to his golden flying pet.

He had received it as a gift when he was young. He had never seen anything like it before but when he asked about it, he never would have gotten an answer.

He checked the address on the paper and looked at the picture of the house while comparing it to the one in front of him. It was a big, Victorian-style house but looked way older than the rest of the houses on his street, even though they were all the same style. The many windows on the house were all blocked by a curtain, a few of them even boarded up. The chimney in the back of the house was crumbling slightly on one side. There was a large Elm Tree that was clearly dying, due to the lack of leaves on most of the tree, even though it was still spring. The grass in the front yard was yellow and balding in places from lack care and tufts of it were growing in between the cracks of the already broken stone path to the—very old looking—steps that led to the front door. The whole property was surrounded by a rusty, black and peeling gate.

All in all, the house looked nothing like it did on the picture. Allen looked around at the other houses around the one in front of him. They looked a lot more like the picture than this one, with their perfect lawns and perfect structures and perfect everything else, but the street address on the paper clearly read '1344 Elm Drive'. They were in a small town called Kedal Valley. That's all Cross had told him about this place.

Cross was his adoptive father, even if he was never there. He had bought the house for him—even though Allen had to take care of it—so Allen wouldn't have to be following him around all the time, even if he wasn't old enough to own a house by himself, being only 15.

Allen sighed as he pushed the ancient gates open with a long, loud creaking sound, Timcampy hovering after him. He knew it was too good to be true; a house that good being that cheap. But he didn't have enough to buy another one—thanks to Cross and his habits—so he was stuck with this. It looked like one of those houses in the horror movies that Allen occasionally got to see. It was creepy.

He walked down the path feeling around for his keys. Or key since he only had one.

He found it by the time he reached the steps. He pressed on foot down on the first step and it creaked. He could feel the wood go down a little under his foot.

Scared to put more than one foot on the step, lest he break it and fall, he climbed the steps gingerly, but quickly, until he was at the front door.

It was a mahogany colored door, with chips in the wood and paint peeling off. There was a one-way window in the mirror embedded in the door, that had scratches on it but was, by far, the best looking thing on the outside of the house.

Allen stuck his key into the gold-colored keyhole and unlocked the door. He gasped when he looked inside.

The inside of the house looked entirely different than the outside. The living room, which was the first room he could see, was fully-furnished with two plain, maroon arm chairs set in the middle of the room, a small, beige nightstand with an old-style lamp on it, in between them. The same colored couch was a little ways away from the chairs. All four furnishings were placed on top of a regal-looking rug, all four of them facing the middle of the rug. There were dressers along the walls of the room and a staircase that led to the second floor. A small—lit—fireplace sat in the back of the room, the chimney going up and disappearing to the second floor. The floor was polished wood, going from the living room, all the way into, what looked like, the kitchen. There were pictures hanging up on the wall, most in frames, even though some of them were crudely tacked in place on the wall. The tacked ones were a lot more recent than the rest and the pictures were really cloudy, like there was fog all over the room where they took it.

Allen walked and Timcampy flew into the living room, taking in the interior of the house, even though all he saw was the living room. How did the inside of this building look like this? Judging from the outside, this house hadn't been lived in for decades. This brought another question to Allen's mind.

Why was the fireplace lit?

Allen walked up to said fireplace. It looked like any other fireplace, with small logs in a neat pile next to it for firewood. A piece of it was burning in the fireplace already; it looked recent to Allen.

He shrugged it off as he exited the house again to retrieve his bag—which barely had anything in it because of Cross and his debts.

As he left the house, the door was open. Allen was halfway down the path when he heard something that sounded like a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise, like someone was sucking on their teeth. Allen froze, and then turned around and looked for the person who made the noise. There was no one there.

Allen stared for a second, more than slightly unnerved, before retrieving his bag and going back into the house and closing the door behind him. He set his bag by the front door and walked into the living room again. He slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes for a second white hair falling in his eyes, covering the red scar he'd gotten when he was younger.

He sat like that for a few minutes before he heard the doorbell ring. Allen looked up; he just moved there, he shouldn't be getting visitors.

He wondered where Timcampy had vanished off to, since he wasn't hovering by Allen's head anymore, as he walked to the door and looked out the window in the door.

There were three people out there. A girl with black hair in two long pony-tails wearing a plain black shirt and skirt was the one who rung the doorbell. A red headed boy was next to her, smiling so much that his visible eye—the other was covered with a eye patch—was shaped into and upside down 'u'. His hair was held out of his face by a green and black bandana. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white pants. And the last person was a dark-haired boy that looked older than the other two. His hair was in a long ponytail with two long strands outside the ponytail. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants, and a sword was strapped to his side.

The girl was talking to both of the boys, the red head was laughing and had an arm around the shoulder of the black-haired boy, who was glaring daggers at the red head and looked very pissed off.

Allen blinked at the strange people before unlocking the door and opening it for them. "Hello?" he said.

The three of them stopped what they were doing and turned to Allen. The girl was the first to speak. "Hello Allen Walker! My name is Lenalee Lee," she said and smiled. Then she pointed to the red head. "That's Lavi," she said.

Lavi grinned and waved. "Hey Allen! How're you doing?"

"Ah…Good?" Allen answered half-heartedly. Lavi seemed satisfied with the answer.

"And this sour puss over here is Yuu-chan!" Lavi announced, gesturing to the long-haired boy.

'Yuu-chan' growled and shoved Lavi off of him. "Stop calling me by my first name, baka usagi!" he snapped before turning to Allen. "My name is Kanda. If you ever call me Yuu, I'll kill you. Got that, Moyashi?"

Allen blinked trying to comprehend all of this. "Uh…Okay?" he said uncertainly.

"Moyashi?" Lavi repeated before looking at Allen again. He grinned again. "Yeah! Allen does look like a Moyashi!"

Lenalee smiled apologetically at Allen. "Sorry Allen-kun. We're the Welcoming Committee for Kedal Valley. It's because we're such a small town. My nii-san is the mayor of the town so I have to be in the Welcoming Committee. He told me to pick two more people and I chose Kanda and Lavi," she explained.

Allen nodded. "So what are you supposed to do?" he asked.

"Spend the day with you to make you feel more welcome," Lenalee explained.

"Uh…I don't know what to do then. I just got here a few minutes ago," Allen said.

"Did you explore the house yet?" Lenalee asked.

Allen shook his head. "Then we'll help you look! I always wanted to know what the inside of this house looked like," Lavi said and didn't wait for an answer before making his way into the house.

Allen was about to say something before Kanda shook his head. "Don't. Lavi won't listen anyway," he said and then made his way into the house after Lavi.

Allen stared after them for a second before sighing again and turning to Lenalee, "I guess you should come in too, Lenalee," he said and moved out of the way for her to come in.

She complied and stepped into the room, Allen closing the door after her.

Allen looked around at the three of them. Lavi looked in deep thought, frowning slightly. Kanda was looking around the face passively, still scowling. Lenalee was looking around as well.

"Hey, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi called all of a sudden. When neither Kanda nor Lenalee answered, Allen assumed that he was 'Moyashi-chan' now.

"My name is Allen. Not Moyashi-chan," he answered.

Lavi chose to ignore that. "Did you lit that fire?" he asked.

Allen shook his head, and then remembering that Lavi wasn't looking at him, he replied, "No. It was lit when I got here."

Lavi didn't say anything for a second before he started laughing again. "Oh well, just one more weird thing about this already creepy house! I thought we were going to look around?"

"Why do you have to be so loud, baka?" Kanda asked.

Lavi ignored him too and made his way to an entryway that, Allen guessed, led to the kitchen. Kanda twitched and said something under his breath before turning to Allen. "Hey, Moyashi. Don't you want to see what the idiot is doing in your house?"

"My name is Allen. It's not that hard to say," Allen said, getting annoyed that they couldn't seem to remember his name.

"Che. Compared to me, and even Lavi, you are a Moyashi," Kanda said and disappeared in the entryway after Lavi.

Allen looked towards Lenalee. "What's wrong with him?"

Lenalee smiled. "Don't worry. Kanda is always like that."

Allen was about to say something back before there was a loud crashing sound, a yelp, and a couple of curses.

He and Lenalee ran into the kitchen to see Kanda leaning on a light brown table with Lavi not even a foot away. There was a splatter of glass pieces all over the floor and the wall cabinet that had once held the plate was wide open.

"You stupid rabbit! What the hell did you do?!" Kanda yelled at Lavi, who was staring down at the plate like it might jump up and cut him.

"N-N-Nothing! It just flew up and fell! I didn't touch it!" Lavi explained frantically.

"Things don't break by themselves! You had to have touched it!" Kanda accused heatedly.

"But I didn't!"

There was a sound like someone—actually it was two people—snickering.

Kanda glared at Lavi. "This isn't a time to be laughing!"

Lavi shook his head. "I wasn't!"

"Guys…what happened?" Allen asked.

The two of them were arguing now. They didn't even here Allen speak. He sighed before raising his voice and repeating his question. They both answered and Allen said things back and before he knew it he had been dragged into their argument.

Lenalee stood and watched them for a second. After awhile they still hadn't stopped arguing, she decided to break it up. "You guys!" she yelled, louder than Allen even thought she could.

This caught their attention. "How about we finish exploring the house?" she suggested.

Allen nodded. Lavi grinned and nodded as well. Kanda looked away and che'd.

Lenalee took that as a 'yes'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allen was exhausted by the time they looked through the whole house. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked. Not to mention most of the doors were locked or just wouldn't open for some reason. Allen had tried to push the first one open and it wouldn't budge, then Kanda had pushed him out of the way—nearly making him fall down the steps—claiming that someone as weak as Allen would never have been able to open it.

Allen had enjoyed it when Kanda couldn't open it either.

Even when all three of them—Allen, Kanda, and Lavi—had pushed at it, it still wouldn't give. So they had given up on them.

They had only been able to open three of the second floor doors and all the rooms on the first floor—which wasn't much since all there was there was the living room, kitchen, and a dining room. There had been an attic as well but they figured if they couldn't even get the regular doors open they wouldn't be able to get the attic door open.

Not to mention the whole time they kept hearing noises.

The first time after the kitchen incident, they were snickers and laughs again. Kanda had smacked Lavi upside the head, believing he was the one doing it, and when it didn't stop, he tried to hit Allen too—if it wasn't Lavi it had to be Allen—but Lenalee wouldn't let him, claiming that to be too rude to a person they'd just met.

It was quiet for a long while, and then there were footsteps, which weren't too abnormal, except that there were way too many of them for it to just have been the four of theirs.

It had gotten quiet again after that until they had gotten to the back of the house. Then there was a range of different sounds, from someone licking something, to a cat's bell ringing, to the sounds of gun's safeties being released.

It had went like that all day. Lavi had even joked that his house might be haunted when they had been near the end of their voyage and had reached yet another locked door. About a few seconds later, there were more faint snickers and Allen was sure they didn't belong to anyone of them.

All four of them were in the living room now. Through the window, Allen could see that the sun had gone down. He was on the couch, Lenalee was next to him, with Kanda and Lavi in the two armchairs.

"Okay, my house is totally screwed up," Allen said to no one in particular. And at that moment, Timcampy had decided to reappear and floated in from the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked with half-interest. He didn't really care what it was, as long as it didn't mess with him.

"My pet, Timcampy. My Master gave it to me as a gift," he explained.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Your Master?" he asked, his tone of voice implying.

It took Allen a second to figure out what he meant. He blushed in both anger and embarrassment. "My teacher!" he snapped.

"Oh. Well why do you call him Master? Why can't you just say 'teacher'?"

"Because-" Allen started but was cut off by Kanda.

"Never mind. Forget I asked," he said and turned to Lenalee. "Can we leave yet?" he asked.

Lenalee looked out the door and nodded. "It's nighttime so we can go," she said, then turned to Allen. "We'll be leaving now, Allen-kun," she said politely. "See you later."

Lavi and Kanda stood from their seats and followed Lenalee to the door. "See ya, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said.

Kanda just che'd again and went to the door.

Allen felt himself glowering at him.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee's voice sounded from the door.

Allen's expression softened as he looked towards Lenalee. "Yes?"

"Why won't your door open?"

Allen blinked. "What do you mean 'it won't open'?"

"You idiot Moyashi. She means what she said. Your damn door's stuck," came Kanda's harsh reply.

"It wasn't stuck before, I don't see why it'd be stuck now," Allen said and came to the door. He tried to open the door with the doorknob.

"What did we just say, Moyashi?" Kanda said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Shut up," Allen said and tried again, twisting the knob wildly and pushing and pulling the door, hoping to get it open somehow.

"I wish you'd stop that, shonen. You're going to break my door," came a voice that didn't sound like any of theirs.

The group froze. "…Who said that?" asked Lavi.

"I did," came the answer and a figure appeared next to the front door. It was a man, who looked no older than 26, with grey skin a line of cross-shaped marks on his forehead. He had curly, dark hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants.

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee jumped. Kanda glared. "W-W-W-Who are you? Why are you in my house? How'd you get in here? How long have you been here? Was that you—" Allen asked, pouring out question after question, but was stopped by the man holding up a hand.

"My, my, shonen. You didn't even give me a chance to speak," the man said and backed away from them. "I'll answer your questions later; they're not important right now. What's important is that I deliver my message. "

"Will this get us out of this damned house?" Kanda asked.

The man nodded and chuckled slightly, laughing at some private joke only he understood. "Maybe. Depends on how well you do. You can't leave this house until you help us," he said and snapped his fingers.

Before they could ask another question, the man was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

**A/N: This is my first D. Gray Man story. Please tell me how I did. And should I continue the story or not? **

**R & R Please!**


	2. Ghosts

Haunted

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: Shonen-ai! And OOCness.

Summary: AU Allen's just moved to a new house, and everything's fine until he and his visitors start to hear noises. And then, they see the ghost.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, and never will!

A/N: Yay! People reviewed! I'm happy! I had to research to figure out what the Lucky pairing is since I never heard of it before but I figured it out. I put a poll up so people can vote. Lavi x Tyki, yes or no?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_That grin. No matter what, he couldn't forget it. _

_That malicious, unchanging grin. _

_It was just as bad as the person it belonged to. _

_It had been there when he succeeded. _

_It had been there when he failed. _

_It had been there when anyone of them failed._

_It had been there when he'd been on the table._

_When he'd started his test._

_When the test turned out to be a failure. _

_Out of everything he saw back then, the killing, the blood, his friends slowly failing as well, that grin was the thing he remembered most. The thing he hated the most. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four of them looked at the spot where the man disappeared.

"Um…Allen. Something's definitely wrong with your house," Lavi said after awhile.

Allen nodded slowly. "Yeah. Definitely something wrong."

"Are you still going to stay in this house, with that creepy man still being here?" Lenalee asked.

Allen sighed. "I can't do anything about it. I don't have enough money to buy a new house. Plus, I don't think he's going to let anyone of us leave anytime soon."

"Correct, shonen. I'm glad you seem to understand that," came the voice again and just like before, the dark-haired man reappeared.

"How are you doing that? Are you a magician or something?" Lavi asked.

The man smiled slightly before shaking his head. "No. Not at all. I've never done magic in my life or afterlife," he said.

"Afterlife? So that means…" Lenalee started.

The man nodded. "I'm dead. My name is Tyki Mikk. I was killed in this house. Right now, that's all you need to know about me," the man—know known as Tyki—said in a resigned way.

"So you're a ghost?" Lavi asked, intrigued by the man. He'd always been interested in the things outside of the history books; paranormal activity being one of his favorites.

Tyki turned to Lavi and nodded again. "I am stuck in this house until someone helps us."

"Why do you keep saying us? How many more of you are there?" Kanda asked.

Tyki looked at Kanda. "If you put two of them together, there are four of us, but since those two don't like to conjoin often, there are five of us."

"Conjoined? How do they-?" Kanda started to ask but Tyki held up hand to cut him off.

"Don't ask me. You'd have to ask them, though I doubt they'd answer you," he said in a voice that he wouldn't answer anymore questions about the matter.

"Okay, can you tell us why most of my doors won't open?" Allen asked.

"Because we don't want you to open them," he said in the same conversation ending tone.

"Why don't you want them opened?" Lavi asked, whether he was ignoring Tyki's tone or didn't notice it, Allen didn't know. He couldn't tell with Lavi. He was happy and ignorant one second, then serious and calculating the next.

Tyki looked at him again. "Because, Eye-Patch-kun. There are things in those rooms that you wouldn't want to see," he said.

Kanda looked from Lavi to Tyki and back. When he and the Moyashi asked a question, Tyki wouldn't answer. When Lavi asked, he answered. Whatever, he thought.

"Was that you earlier today, laughing at us? And making all of those other sounds?" Lenalee asked.

Tyki shook his head. "No. It wasn't me. Most of the time, at least."

"Then who was it?" she asked in reply.

"Ask them. They'll tell you," was Tyki's reply.

"The other ghosts?" Allen said, which earned another nod from Tyki.

"They're around here somewhere, if you wish to ask them anything," Tyki supplied.

"Yes," was all Allen said.

"Very well then," answered Tyki and he was gone.

They'd waited for about a minute before Tyki's voice filled the room again. "I'd like you to meet them, Road," he said and reappeared, followed by a small girl.

The girl—who they all guessed was Road—had messy purple hair and the same grey skin, hazel eyes, and cross marks on her forehead as Tyki. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved dress that ended at her thighs with a black ending and a ribbon on her neck. She wore dark and light purple striped tights that covered all her legs.

She looked away from Tyki upon their arrival, looking from him to the four of them. She smiled when she saw Allen.

"Oh~! You're cute!" she exclaimed and latched onto Allen. Allen looked at her weirdly, but didn't try to pry her off; that'd be rude.

"Um…Road?" he asked warily.

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Can you please get off of me?"

"But you're so cute~!" she sighed.

"Road," Tyki said and Road turned towards him.

She sighed again. "Fine," she said and let Allen go.

"You're one of those other ghosts, Tyki was talking about," Kanda stated.

Road smiled. "Yes. I am. Road Kamelot, his niece. I was also killed in this house," she introduced. Then, she looked around for a few seconds. "Oh~. Where's Lero?" she said.

"Who's Lero?" asked Lenalee.

Road shook her head. "No one. You'll probably see him later."

"Can you explain to us why we can't leave this house?" Lavi asked.

Road grinned. "Of course I can! You can't leave until you help us cross over," she said. At the confused looks she received she said, "You know, like bring us to the light, free us from being stuck n this house, exorcise us."

"Exorcise? Like they do on those ghost movies?" Lavi asked curiously.

Tyki shrugged. "We wouldn't know. There weren't any movies like that when we were alive."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you do whatever you need to do help us cross, you can take it from whatever you want," Road supplied lazily. She was licking a lollipop. Allen was sure that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"How long will this take?" Allen asked.

"Don't know," Road laughed. "Could take a day, a week, a year, a decade, forever, but you're not leaving until you've helped us cross, Exorcists," she said and laughed sadistically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Road's proclamation of their fate, the four of them suddenly found themselves even more tired than when they'd searched the house.

"You four must be tired," Tyki said right on cue. "I advise you to get some sleep. By tomorrow, you'd have met almost everyone in this house."

"Where do we sleep? You've blocked off most of my rooms," Allen asked.

"_Most _of your rooms. Three are still available to you. But they are already occupied," Tyki corrected.

"But you're ghosts. You shouldn't need to sleep," Lavi said saying it a little more like a question than a statement.

Tyki nodded. "That is true. We don't sleep, but we still can if we felt like it. Not that it'd make a difference. We don't get tired either."

"Well, that doesn't really matter," Allen said. "We need to decide on rooms."

"Lulubell and me are the only girls in the house, besides the female Exorcist," Road said.

"My name is Lenalee," she supplied.

Road smirked and licked her lollipop again. "Doesn't matter."

Lenalee looked slightly offended at that. Road just continued smirking.

"Well, that's settled," Tyki said. "Lulubell, Road, and Lenalee are to share a room. Now, we just need to figure out our own sleeping arrangements," he continued, addressing the remaining males.

"I won't share a room with either the Moyashi or the baka usagi," Kanda proclaimed.

Allen glowered at Kanda. He normally wasn't one to dislike a person when he'd just met them, but Kanda was an exception, since he certainly had no qualms about disliking him. "I wouldn't want to share one with you either, Ba-Kanda."

Kanda looked slightly put off by that comment but it didn't show too well. Before he could say something in retaliation, Lavi had slung his arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"Aw, Yuu-chan! Why won't you share with me?" Lavi said.

"I'd rather not share at all. Especially with you and the Moyashi."

"Too bad. With only two rooms left and six of us left, there's no way you can get a room to yourself," Tyki deadpanned.

Kanda twitched. Why had he even agreed to come with them on this trip? Oh, that's right, it was Lenalee. She'd forced him to come. No matter how innocent she looked, that girl was vicious.

"Moyashi!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen looked at him. "You should definitely share with Yuu-chan! You two argue so much, it'll help you become better friends!"

"No," both Allen and Kanda chorused. Which led to them glaring daggers at each other.

"I don't want them in a room with me. And I can already tell, Jasdebi will start a war with them if they all share a room _every night_." Tyki said, shaking his head and smoking on a cigarette that Allen knew, for a fact, wasn't there before. "I'll switch rooms so I'm sharing with them instead."

"So those are the rooms," Tyki continued. "Eye-Patch-kun, Jasdebi, and I will all share a room. You two can have the last one."

"Why do I have to share with you?" Lavi asked, sounding genuinely puzzled, which was new to Allen.

Tyki smirked down at Lavi. "Because I want you to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group had split up until their individual rooms (with much complaining from Allen, much to Kanda's displeasure. Allen had stopped when Kanda threatened to chop Allen in half with Mugen).

Lenalee followed Road into the room she'd said belonged to her and Lulubell. She'd asked Road to tell her about Lulubell. Road had ignored her and continued her almost walk—her feet weren't touching the ground, yet she was still walking—and had arrived at one of the three open doors, the one in the middle.

Road disappeared as soon as she arrived at the door, surprising Lenalee and leaving her confused, until Road's childish voice rang in her head. "You're coming in, aren't you?"

Lenalee blinked at that before nodding quickly, then remembering that Road probably couldn't see her—she had no idea what they could and couldn't do, she hadn't known too much about ghosts before then—and said, "Okay," and then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

There were two twin beds in this room, positioned on opposite sides of the room, both made perfectly. The covers on the bed in the left of the door were dark purple and completely bare of any other design. A soft-looking pillow lay at the white headrest of the bed. The set up was identical on the bed on the right side of the door, except for the fact that the covers were plain white. There was a beige vanity on the middle wall of the room, but all that sat on it was a nail file and a brush. A chair was placed next to the vanity, the cushions being red and the railings of the chair a severely dark gray color. In the corner of the room, next to the purple-covered bed, was a large red door that didn't look like it belonged there, standing out brightly against the pale walls. Lenalee felt weird just being in the same room as the door; there was something wrong with it, but she chose to ignore it. If she was to figure out what it was, she'd do it.

As Lenalee finished her scrutinizing of the plain room, she finally realized that she didn't see anyone in the room. Wasn't this where Road had went?

As if she could read her mind, Road's voice filled her head again, "I'm right here," she said casually. Lenalee blinked. Right where?

She jumped as her gaze feel on the purple-covered bed and the small ghost girl appeared, barely hovering over the bed. She didn't know if she could get used to this.

The two sat in silence for a minute, Lenalee trying to regain herself after being startled by a little girl appearing out of nowhere, and Road finding it amusing that she could startle the girl that easily.

"Where is Lulubell?" Lenalee finally asked, eyes sliding around the room in search of the mystery woman.

Road shrugged uninterestedly, licking her lollipop again. "She's somewhere around here. You never know with her, she could be here for a second, gone the next."

The sound of a small bell rang at that moment and Road smiled. "There she is," she sang.

Lenalee looked around warily, expecting Lulubell to appear just like Road did. She was surprised when the door opened and a dark haired lady with the same grey skin, hazel eyes, and cross-marked forehead as both Road and Tyki entered the room. She was wearing. Her face was plastered in a disinterested passive expression, and every swift move she made caused the small bell that was tied on her neck by a red ribbon, jingle, like a cat's bell.

"Hello, Lulubell," Road greeted. Lulubell looked at her and nodded in response before taking a seat in the red chair and taking the file off the vanity. She started to file her nails, getting lost in the simple action.

"Lulubell?" Road questioned, causing said lady to look her way. "This is Lenalee," Road introduced, pointing to Lenalee, who still stood in the middle of the room. "She's going to be staying with us for awhile. She's one of the ones who are going to help us. The Exorcists."

"Exorcists?" Lulubell repeated, before looking at Lenalee with a scrutinizing expression. Lenalee started to fidget, unnerved by both Lulubell and the door that shouldn't be there.

Lulubell didn't say anything after that, going back to filing her nails. Road sighed slightly before turning to Lenalee. "She's like that all the time. Anyway, I'm going to bed," she said before turning and heading in the direction of the purple bed. Lenalee expected her to lie down on the bed, but was surprised when she went for the red door instead.

"This is my room. Why wouldn't I want to sleep in here?" Road said.

Lenalee just blinked before looking around. "Where do I sleep?" she asked after awhile.

"That one right there," Road replied, pointing to the purple bed. Lenalee paused before nodding and walking over to the previously indicated bed and lying down. As she lay there, she wondered what was happening in the other rooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lavi watched as Tyki led the way down the hallway, after parting ways with Allen and Kanda and Road and Lenalee.

"Oi, Eye-Patch-kun," Tyki said over his shoulder.

Lavi looked up. "My name is Lavi," he said.

Tyki looked at him. "Lavi," he said, sounding as if he was only saying it to appease the red head.

Lavi scowled before answering, "What is it?"

Tyki sighed slightly before taking a puff from his cigarette. "Don't ever play a game with Jasdebi," he said simply before disappearing.

Lavi blinked before wondering what he'd meant by that. "Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. "Which room is it?" he asked, looking around at the hallway; every door looked exactly the same.

A snicker was heard, echoing around the hallway. Lavi looked around, recognizing the laugh from when the kitchen and the dish broke.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around again for the source of the laughter, but he couldn't see anything, besides the many doors.

Lavi heard a clicking sound and two figures appeared before him. Both had the same gray skin, cross marks, and hazel eyes as the other ghosts that seemed to inhabit the house. One had short, black hair and the other, long, slightly wavy blond hair. They both were wearing jackets, even though the blonde's jacket was missing the sleeves. They were both wearing stitched together black jeans with a white belt. Their black boots that reached their ankles had fuzzy cuffs on the tops. The black-haired one wore a white undershirt with a red cross on it. The blond one wasn't wearing a shirt, just the black jacket. They looked like they were wearing eyeliner and had black-painted fingernails. The blond one had a small glowing ball attached from his red head band and stitches across his mouth. Wrapped around his wrists and upper forearm was gauze, the gauze getting thicker the closer to his hand it was. The black-haired one wore a collar around his neck. They both held identical, golden guns in their hands.

The blond one snickered at the shocked look on Lavi's face as he looked at the two of them. "Hii~ what's your problem?" he laughed.

Lavi shook his head. "Nothing. I need to find where Tyki went," he said before deciding to try and look through the doors. He walked up to the nearest door and turned the door knob. He gave the door a hard push, expecting it to be one of the many doors that wouldn't open, but was surprised when the door flew open. He stumbled into the dark room, and groped around in nothing for awhile before he fell through, what felt like, another door and next thing he knew, he was on the floor, and the two other boys were down the hall now.

The blond and the black-haired one burst into laughter. Lavi looked up in confusion, slightly dazed, before he shook his head, clearing it. Behind him, he heard a door slam.

"What just happened?" Lavi asked.

"You just went in a door," the black-haired one said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned to the blond next to him. "He's kinda dumb, huh, 'Dero?"

'Dero giggled. "Yeah, 'Debi."

Lavi glared at the two of them. "Did you two do something?" he asked suspicoiously.

The two of them shook their heads. "No we didn't," 'Debi said.

"Yeah," 'Dero replied, the laugh still in his voice. "We didn't!"

Lavi turned away from them, deciding they were of no help. He stood on his feet again and walked up to a random door, taking precautions this time. He pushed the door open gingerly and took his time.

As he walked inside, the room was still black. He carefully walked inside…

…And promptly felt the ground under him disappear.

He yelled in surprise as he fell—for how long, he didn't know—and then hit the ground, somehow managing to not hurt himself. He stood back to his feet, and walked forward cautiously. He felt a hard surface in front of him, and he pushed on it, hoping it would stay and wouldn't fall on him. The door opened and he ended up seeing a light. He walked into the light, and low and behold, guess where he ended up?

Back into the hallway.

"Eh?" Lavi exclaimed as he entered the hallway, now closer to the two boys than the last time.

"How long are you going to do this?" 'Debi asked, looking at him, bored.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd tell me where Tyki went!" Lavi snapped.

"Don't feel like it," 'Dero said, sticking his tongue out at Lavi.

Lavi felt like screaming in aggravation as he continued pushing through doors, seeing the different black rooms and always ending up back in the hallway. The two boys were always there, having varied reactions to Lavi's distress.

After Lavi went through so many doors the two boys lost count, they finally got completely bored. "Hey! You!" 'Debi exclaimed as Lavi appeared out of another door, this time far down the hallway. The black-haired boy's voice echoed down the hallway to Lavi, who stopped when he'd been about to enter another door.

Lavi looked at them.

"Tyki's in here," 'Debi said, before walking up to a random door. Lavi watched as he opened the door; he was sure he'd been in that one and it'd been wrong…but Lavi followed anyway, as 'Dero followed 'Debi into the room.

And just like that, the trio wasn't in the hallway anymore.

Lavi gaped; he was positive he'd been through this door before, and it definitely didn't look like this when he went by himself.

They were in a bedroom now; two beds on either side of the room and a dresser on the middle wall. One of the beds was two different colors, black and white, along with everything else on that side of the room. On the black side of the dresser sat a box and on the white side was a group picture—Lavi was too far away to see any more detail. The walls on this side of the room were somewhat pale, but the things that stood out were the butterflies. Butterflies, some big, some small, all of which a purple color, and were plastered on that side's wall. On the black and white bed, sat a deck of cards, also black and white in color. The other side of the room, however, was a mess. The bed wasn't made up and there were things everywhere, ranging from things he'd expect to find in a bedroom, like clothes, to weird things…like a chicken…Lavi decided to ask about that later. There was a weird feeling coming from that side of the room; Lavi almost felt like inching away from it.

Tyki sat/hovered on the bed, looking at the picture and the box. Upon hearing their entrance, he turned around, looking towards them.

As Lavi stared around the room, taking in every detail he could, he asked "Is this the room we'll be staying in?"

Tyki nodded. "I see you've met Jasdebi," he said, eyeing the two of them.

Lavi looked over the two again. "'Dero and 'Debi," he said.

'Dero looked slightly miffed at that comment. "You're not allowed to call 'Debi 'Debi," he said. "Only I am!"

"Okay…" Lavi said. "Then what do I call him?"

"Debitto!" the blond said. "And I'm Jasdero!"

"And together, we're Jasdebi!" the two of them said simultaneously.

Lavi suddenly wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I would have included Kanda and Allen's time in their room as well, but I thought it'd be too long. Sorry! **

**Anyway, thank you my 7 reviewers! **MitarrashiiDango, Aion Laven Walker, artemi89, sasunarufangirl111, Sungoddess64, , **and **FALLING-ANGEL24

**You guys are awesome!**

**Make sure you vote on the poll, TykixLavi, or Lucky pairing, yes or no?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
